


shattered / poetry

by orphan_account



Category: Broken Hearts Club
Genre: Anxiety, Beauty - Freeform, Broken, Depression, Hurt, I Love You, IMSORRY, Love, Other, Pain, Please come back, Poetry, Read, Rejection, Sad, School, Writing, depressed, sorry - Freeform, vent - Freeform, venting, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No love is ever worth this much pain





	shattered / poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [every broken heart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=every+broken+heart).

2/14/99

I love you, I really do. 

Why won't you give me the opportunity to show you, my love? My love, my all, my everything, infinitely. You break my heart everyday. You break my spirit everyday. There is nothing more or less that I could ever long for than you. Your being and mine perfectly in sync with unending love and sacrifice. The universe would bow down in honor of our bond, our love. 

You could be my queen, and you could rule the whole castle. Nobody else was built for this throne, why can't you see?

The pain cuts deeper than any blade ever could, yet you are the only reason I live. 

I cannot have you, and I am sorry. You were my everything. I know I was made for you. 

Why can't you see? 

-mv


End file.
